iwvtfandomcom-20200215-history
The Tome of the Deep Wrath
The Tome of the Deep Wrath is an ancient and evil book bound in burnt human skin. It relays the history and prophesies the future of the coming of Elderxoln. This publications power is such that attempting to read it risks the sanity of any who comprehend the written word. Deciphering the title was enough to cause Ylldove Cartrana to temporarily lose several weeks of memory. Reading a number of pages caused Yarfik Stormhammer to lose almost all grip on reality as vivid hallucinations took the place of all the things he thought were real. The only living person known to have read the book all the way through was driven completely insane as the contents of the tome devoured his mind. Transcription Page 1 Born of Strength and War, the Deep Wrath possesses the power to destroy all, and that power shall be unleashed. It will wash over the land like a wave of blood and leave only carnage in its wake. The Hunger Below will bide its time, growing stronger and seeping into the upper world to pave the way for its rise. It will start with a city, continue to a land and end with the world. Page 2 The great seed of Cin'Pelan'Taat grows underneath. Snaking its way into the foundations, establishing roots, gaining foothold. '' Page 3 ''Cin'Pelan'Taat, the god of war, sought conflict. He began to create an agent of chaos and destruction. Hrewele, the God of Trickery, discovered his plot and confided in Me'Kew, the God of Knowledge and Agia, the Goddess of Life. Seeking to stop him, they funnelled there power into Nikal, the Goddess of Strength., the only one that could rival the God of War's ferocity. The battle raged across the skies for days, weeks, years not months. It soon transformed to a battle for the sake of battle. A love of the fight urging on both combatants. Gritted teeth and grunting morphed to smiles and laughter what?. Their movements becoming less savage and more ... balletic. Ragged, blood, exhausted and ellated, they both fell; neither being claimed the victor of that particular battle; however, the seed that ''Cin'Pelan'Taat had created and nurtured was strengthened by the prolonged fight and upon its master falling so too the seed fell from the heavens to the ground, burrowing deep underneath, awaiting its moment. '' Page 4 Fire will herald its coming. The Day of the War will be the day of its war. It will take strides to its arrival is not opposed. Features a drawing of eggs... no, no, mountains... wait no, eggs. Sorry, yes they are definitely mountains... but they could be eggs. Page 5 Behold the Deep Wrath, it which hungers below, that which shall rise to ruin: Elderxoln. It sees all. Page 6 I''t reveres strength and strength alone. No challenge will be accepted if it cannot be upheld. It's will is for you to continually throw yourself against it like waves lapping uselessly on the shore.'' Page 7 Agia did not want to see her progeny fight and hoped only for a way to one day stop this. She shed a single tear of pure light that fell to the mountains, hoping it will aid any brave enough to find it and smart enough to use it. Page 8 It sees all. This is the key. Page 9 Agia's Tear's is known by many names: To the Elves: Shol'al Shadi; To the Orcs: Ekig Shezog; To the Dwarves: Blinduroz Ithrun; To the Dragons: Nautkynir Cayosin To the Fiends: Bdulvulqbdivy; To the Angels: Sheg Sose It is a source of light and life all its own. It lies in a thicket that should not be, lodged in a tree that should not be, surrounded by creatures that should not be. Page 10 Used wisely the tear can break the seed. The tear is the only thing that can truly break the seed. Page 11 The war will start, many will die, children will be made parent-less, loved ones will be separated by the rift of death, cities will burn. None know if it will ever end. That is up to the gods. note from the transcriber: "I wrote 95% of this before realizing that there were pictures of the pages of the Tome of the Deep Wrath posted on the Improvised Weapons facebook page. I transcribed it from the audio of the Episode "Oh My Gush". This included a lot of very tenuous spelling guesses at the various gods and especially the different names of Agia's Tear. I just want that on the record as this was a lot more work than it strictly needed to be.